


Down a Treacle Well

by greerwatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [5]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, Guy Fawkes Night, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toffee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down a Treacle Well

Mrs Hackett arrived at the clubhouse, rather surprised to find Mrs Timmings there already, for it was not her week.  The other woman looked flummoxed.

“I came here yesterday,” she explained, “hoping the house would work one of its miracles.  Gave it the full recipe twice; and I _will_ say it came up trumps in the matter of butter and sugar.  But it seems to be completely confounded when it comes to green treacle.”

“Ah, it’s that Secretary,” said Mrs Hackett, knowingly.  “ _She’s_ the one in here most often.  She’s American,” she added in a low, conspiratorial voice.  “Wouldn’t know a shepherd’s pie if you baked the crook in it.”

“Don’t they have toffee in America, then?” asked Mrs Timmings innocently.

“That I wouldn’t know.  But I bet, if they do, they call it by some funny Yank name.”

All this was said with the greatest good will.  Shortly thereafter, Mrs Hackett had returned from her own book with several of the largest tins of treacle; and the two women set to work.


End file.
